Balloon
.]] '''Balloon' , also known as RemedyBomb, is a recurring enemy in the series ever since its debut in Final Fantasy II. It is a stronger version of the Bomb (except in its debut appearance), but oftentimes weaker than the Grenade. Like others of the Bomb family, it has access to the Self-Destruct ability. Appearances Final Fantasy II Balloon is the weakest of the Bomb family, and can be fought at Semitt Falls, Bafsk Sewers, Snow Cave, Kashuan Keep, Dreadnought, and on the world map around Kashuan. It is the weakest of the Bomb family, and only possesses a weak physical attack and Self-Destruct I. Final Fantasy III Balloon is an enemy fought at Molten Cave, and is only a minor upgrade to the Bomb. It fights identically to the Bomb. Final Fantasy IV Balloon is an enemy fought in the upper half of the Tower of Babil, the Lunar Ruins, Lunar Tunnel, and on the surface of the Moon. It fights with physical attacks, and if not defeated in time will use Self-Destruct to inflict heavy damage to one party member. Balloon appears in the upper half of the Tower of Babil. When not defeated in time, it uses an attack called Self-Destruct, sacrificing all of its HP to deal heavy damage to one of the party members. Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Balloon returns as an enemy, fought at Mt. Hobs and on the overworld near Fabul. They are a stronger version of the Gray Bomb, and fights similarly to it. However, it is weak against bow and arrow attacks unlike the Gray Bomb. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Balloon returns as an enemy, fought exclusively in various Challenge Dungeons as well as on the lunar overworld. They follow a strict pattern of two attacks followed by a Self-Destruct, and will counter any Ice-elemental attack with Self-Destruct. Final Fantasy VI Balloon is an enemy fought in the Burning Home, and can also be fought during the battle against Flame Eater. It is the most common enemy fought there, and will generally only use physical attacks with a chance to use Self-Destruct every three turns. In addition, if hit with a Fire-elemental attack, it has an equal chance of countering with Self-Destruct or Flare Up. They are a good source of Phoenix Downs as it is their common steal. Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Balloon is an enemy fought during Mission 7-4-1: First Contact and Mission 8-5-4: Treasure Info 4. It is a dangerous enemy as it has access to Stop Attack and Chilling Whisper, and will grow over time to use Absolute Zero, its version of Self-Destruct. Final Fantasy XI Final Fantasy XII Balloon is an enemy fought at Stilshrine of Miriam at Walk of Prescience and Walk of Reason. It fights similarly to other Bomb-type enemies, and has access to the abilities Lunge, Protect, and Self-Destruct. In addition, like other Bomb-type enemies, it can force other Balloons to self-destruct by using Chain Reaction and Mass-Destruct. Its regular attack may inflict the Oil status on its target. Final Fantasy XIV Balloons are a mid-level bomb enemy that can be found within North Shroud around Alder Springs. Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Gallery Balloon-ff2-nes.png|''Final Fantasy II'' (NES). Ballon II PS.png|''Final Fantasy II'' (PSX). Balloon-ff2-gba.png|''Final Fantasy II'' (GBA). FF3NES-Balloon.gif|''Final Fantasy III'' (NES). Balloon-ffiv.gif|''Final Fantasy IV'' (SNES/PSX). Balloon-ffiv-gba.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (GBA). FF4PSP Balloon.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (PSP). BombFF6.PNG|''Final Fantasy VI'' (SNES/PSX). Bomb-ffvi-gba.png|''Final Fantasy VI'' (GBA). Balloon (FFXII).jpg|''Final Fantasy XII. FFRK Balloon FFXI.png|Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFXI. Etymology Category:Recurring enemies